Report 318
Report #318 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Deepsleep Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Feb 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Attrition combat is annoying to deal with in most situations and generally not liked, espcially passive attrition. Sleep attrition in particular requires about 32 sleepmist tics or 6 Deepsleeps(18p) on a fully rested target, and then can only be cured by sleeping for a period or by something like Demigod Refresh, Trueheal, or Suspended Animation. Outside of Arena or you'll see most tired targets just leave the area and sleep then come back which, to me and some others, is an uninteresting flow of combat and not that fun for either side. I wish to make this state easier to recover from, but easier to reach. Solution #1: Make those who don't require sleep(above 80 or strongfavour) slowly recover tiredness while awake, or recover at a faster rate while asleep, or both. Also, remove the tiredness tic from sleepmist and instead make it prevent recovering tiredness from sleeping or the previously mentioned new regain. In return, make deepsleep require only 4 casts to reach "badly in need of sleep" or lower it's power cost, or both. Solution #2: Make sleepmist prevent recovering from being tired instead of making more tired, and make deepsleep require only 4-5 casts to reach "badly in need of sleep" or lower it's power cost, or both. Solution #3: Different direction. Change Deepsleep to give an affliction that does the same thing as being "badly in need of sleep", passive sleep every 5 seconds, raise the power cost (4-6p?), and change EternalSleep's prerequisite to this. Make it so it is uncureable in a room where sleepmist is in effect and remove the passive tiredness tic from sleepmist. I imagine a kafe cure would be appropriate, possibly delayed? Either way should be cured after narcolepsy to keep from making both uncurable in sleepmist. Player Comments: ---on 2/1 @ 21:37 writes: I personally like the idea behind #3 the most, but it'd probably be a bit of work to code and balance right, and a new affliction is meh, but I'm putting it out there. ---on 2/2 @ 00:12 writes: A 4-6p affliction that does "badly in need of sleep" effects, instantly upon cast, seems just a bit strong (solution 3). I like the idea behind solution 1 considerably, actually-- attrition combat is no fun for anyone, as your report says. Naturally recovering from it outside of meld would be good, sleepmist no longer passively increasing it but stopping recovery would be excellent (would have no effect on people under 80, but that's all right I think). ---on 2/2 @ 15:54 writes: Honestly, I think solution 1 would lessen the issue at best, and thinking about it now, I should probably find out how complicated the code behind tiredness is and if such a thing is feasible. Going in a different direction with the mechanics like #3(which I can obviously change around still) would be the best solution in my opinion, but that can get overly complicated really fast. ---on 2/20 @ 10:20 writes: I like solution 1. Dreamweaving needs a nice little boost and changing sleepmist to this while increasing the effectiveness of deepsleep will make dreamweaving a more viable choice for combat! Maybe even overthrow the almighty Runes!? ---on 2/28 @ 22:35 writes: ---on 2/28 @ 22:40 writes: I'm not overly informed about dreamweaving, but solutions 1 and 2 look like overall nerfs to me.